


deep in the waters

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	deep in the waters

Deep in the waters

Schon lange bin ich einigen Freunden damit auf die Nerven gegangen. (Entschuldigung!)  
Alles begann mit Arielle und nahm dann einen eigenen, etwas anderen Weg ...

Deep in the waters  
Die erste Geschichte, die jeder kleiner Selkie, noch bevor er überhaupt alleine schwimmen konnte, zu hören bekam, waren die alptraumhaften Geschichten über, an Land lebenden Menschen. Es galt seit je her als unvermeidbar, dass ein junger Selkie an den Strand schwimmen und die letzte Grenze überwinden würde. Es war zu einem ein Ritual, einer Mutprobe um Erwachsen zu werden, geworden, aber andererseits fühlte jeder Selkie auch die Sehnsucht nach der Sonne und dem Gefühl von Sand zwischen seinen Zehen. Es lag in der Tiefe ihrer Natur, war es doch eigentlich nie vorgesehen, dass sie nur in einer Form leben sollten. Selkies waren Wesen der Dualität, Zuhause im Wasser, aber auch an Land, nur von dort hatte die Grausamkeit der Menschen sie vertrieben, sodass sie im salzigen Wasser der Meere und den eisigen Seen, die verstreut im ganzen Land lagen, ihre feuchte Heimat, einer letzten Zuflucht gleich, gefunden hatten.  
Es gab so viele grausame Geschichten, alle mütterlichen Warnungen gleich.  
In all diesen Geschichten schwamm der Selkie an den Strand und legte sein Fell, mit der Intention vor Sonnenaufgang wieder ins Meer oder den heimatlichen See zurückzukehren, ab. Aber dann begannen die Geschichten sich unterscheiden. Mal wurde dem Selkie das Fell von einem Menschen gestohlen und das nun in menschlicher Gestalt gefangene Meerwesen wurde zu seinem Sklaven, manchmal zwang man die menschgewordenen Selkies zu einer Ehe und selten, so erzählten die Geschichten, verliebten sich Selkies in einen Menschen und entsagtem ihrem Fell freiwillig.  
Aber, egal wie die Geschichte auch ging, niemals hatte sie ein glückliches Ende.  
Die Selkies, zwar gefangen in einer menschlicher Gestalt, aber dennoch weiterhin unsterblich, überlebten den Menschen, egal ob es Zwang gewesen oder einst aus Liebe geschehen war und waren auch nach dessen Tod weiterhin zu einem schrecklichen Leben an Land verurteilt. Sie sahen den Ozean, die weiß gekrönten Wellen, sie wussten was unter der funkelnden Oberfläche lag und doch war diese Welt nun für sie versagt.  
Ihnen blieb nur ein langes, einsames Leben an Land.  
Auf ewig gefangen und voller Sehnsucht.  
Eines hatten die Geschichten alle gemeinsam.  
Eine dunkle, warnende Moral.  
Sich mit Menschen abzugeben bedeutete zu leiden.  
Und ein Selkie, der an Land ging, war verdammt ...  
Als die Zwillinge, geboren unter den Eisschollen im winterlichen Oslofjord, diese Geschichten das erste Mal hörten, waren sie fasziniert. Es war ein dunkles Verlangen, tief in ihnen, aber auch wenn Lars' filz graue Augen vor Begeisterung funkelten, stand für Anders fest, dass er diesem Impuls niemals nachgeben würde. Er mochte zwar von Natur aus neugierig sein und alles wissen zu wollen, aber es war das Risiko sein Zuhause, seine Familie … Lars und seine Freiheit zu verlieren, nicht wert. Er redete sich ein, dass er mit seiner wasserblauen, glitzernden Welt, tief im Oslofjord zufrieden wäre, aber die Neugier blieb.  
Viele andere Selkies verließen das Meer. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich und galt als auch als Mutprobe, sich einen Liebhaber für eine Nacht zu nehmen. Die jungen Selkie schwelgten im Risiko entdeckt zu werden, ihr Fell zu verlieren und auf ewig dem Meer entsagen zu müssen. Sie genossen den heftigen Aufruhr des Adrenalins, während des rauen Liebesspiels, das im körnigen Sand so anders war, als in den sanften Strömungen des Meeres oder der Seen.  
Am Ende kehrten sie, mit spannenden Abenteuern, von denen sie den Jüngeren wispernd zu erzählen wussten, zurück, wussten sie doch, dass es für sie kein Leben an Land gab. Aber dennoch blieben die Verlockungen immer und immer wieder gaben die Selkie ihnen nach …  
Anders hatte bisher widerstanden.  
Warum sollte er auch nicht?

Anders lag versteckt in einem Seefarn, dessen dunkelgrüne Blätter sanft in der Strömung trieben und starrte an die hoch über ihm liegende Wasserfläche, wo sich die Sonne, die der junge Selkie noch nie gesehen hatte, als verwaschener, goldener Fleck zeigte, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Er brummte nur abweisend und schüttelte den Kopf, noch bevor Lars etwas sagen konnte, „Nein.“ „Das ist gut.“, die filz grauen Augen seines Zwillings glitzerten amüsiert, und er zeigte die nadelspitzen Zähne in einem beinahe raubtierartigen wirkendem Grinsen, „Du hast also keine Pläne für heute Abend, sehe ich das richtig ...“ Lars drängte seinen Zwilling etwas beiseite und streckte sich neben ihm auf dem flachen Stein aus, während Anders abweisend schnaubte, „Ich werde nicht mitkommen … Ich werde lernen ...“ „Andi … Immer nur lernen … Das ist sooo langweilig ...“, Lars verzog die spitze Schnauze zu einem Schmollen und stieß seinen Bruder dann fordernd an, „Komm schon, das wird Spaß machen!“ Grollend rückte Anders ab, bis er schließlich beinahe von dem flachen Felsen zu fallen drohte und schließlich frustriert schnappte, „NEIN!“  
„Du wirkst im Moment sehr … in dich gekehrt … und traurig … Mama ist auch der Meinung … du lernst einfach zu viel ...“, fuhr Lars ungerührt fort, sein Gesichtsausdruck schien zwar vollkommen unschuldig zu sein, aber dennoch kannte Anders seinen Bruder gut genug, um das versteckte, triumphierende Grinsen zu erkennen, „ … und, ich kenne das perfekte Mittel, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu brin … vollkommen andere Gedanken, glaub mir ...“ „NEIN.“, wiederholte Anders und schlug grollend mit seiner Schwanzflosse, „Ich weiß, welchen Vorschlag du machen willst … Und, du kennst meine Antwort ...“ „Sei doch kein Spielverderber, Andi.“, Lars richtete sich auf und fiepte leise, wohl wissend dass sein Zwilling dem nur schwer widerstehen konnte, „Weißt du … du musst auch keinen Sex haben … Das ist doch nicht alles, was wir tun … Die Menschen sind auch sonst ziemlich interessant … Sie haben da solche Getränke, die … einen ziemlich glücklich machen … Sie nennen es Bier … Bitte, komm doch mit ...“  
„Nein.“, fauchte Anders und bleckte wütend die Zähne, „Vergiss es!“ „Anders ...“, Lars' griff nach ihm, hielt ihn fest und rückte gleichzeitig näher an seinen Zwilling heran, bis ihre Schnauzen sich beinahe berührten, „Weißt du … langsam glaube ich … der große Anders hat Angst vor ein bisschen Sand ...“ „Ganz sicher nicht.“, knurrte der verärgerte, jüngere Selkie und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich sehe nur nicht ein, warum ich mich für … glücklich machende Getränke … und Sex mit Zweibeinern in Gefahr bringen sollte … Das ist es nicht … wert!“ „Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, Anders.“, Lars ließ nicht locker, aber sein Tonfall hatte jede Schärfe verloren, sondern war weich und bittend, „Du warst noch nie an der Oberfläche … geschweige dann am Strand … Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob du was verpasst … Bitte, nur dieses eine Mal … Ein einziges Mal … Und, wenn du es dann nicht magst, dann ...“ Lars' Tonfall wurde nun noch bittender, „ … werde ich dich nie wieder fragen ...“  
„Niemals?“, erkundigte sich Anders misstrauisch, aber dennoch scheinbar kompromissbereit und Lars hob nickend die Hand in einer beschwörenden Geste, „Ich schwöre. Bei meinem Pelz und den Makrelen.“ „Du magst keine Makrelen.“, murmelte Anders, nickte dann aber seufzend und streckte sich vorsichtig, „Gut … Dieses eine Mal ...“ Das Grinsen seines Zwillings war deutlich triumphierend und Anders seufzte, „Spar dir jeden Kommentar, du Esel ...“

In Richtung der Küste zu schwimmen, erschien plötzlich schwieriger, als es eigentlich sein sollte. Lars hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, Anders' Zwilling schoss wie ein Pfeil durch das klare, kalte Wasser und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, bevor er dann mit einem einzigen Flossenschlag die Richtung wechselte und auf seinen Zwilling zu schwamm. Im letzten Moment stoppte der hellbraune Selkie und legte fragend den Kopf schief, während Anders von dunklen Visionen, den mütterlichen Geschichten gleich, heimgesucht wurde.  
Das Wasser wurde flacher und der sanfte Wellengang half den Selkies sich auf den kleinen Kiesstand zu ziehen. Anders' Herz klopfte schnell und die Luft, so anders als das vertraute Wassers, schmeckte fremdartig, als er einen ersten, vorsichtigen Atemzug nahm. Atmen schmerzte in seiner plötzlich so trockenen Kehle, sodass er meinte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und Lars grinste, als er ihm mitfühlend auf den Rücken schlug, „Keine Sorge, man gewöhnt sich daran ...“  
Minutenlang musste Anders kämpfen, aber Lars schien recht zu behalten, denn langsam schien das Atmen tatsächlich leichter zu werden und, als der Selkie sich nun seufzend aufrichtete, konnte er sich nun endlich erstmals an Land umsehen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Zwilling und Anders blinzelte kurz verwirrt, als die sonst so vertraute Gestalt plötzlich seltsam erschien. Der jüngere Selkie schluckte schwer, als ihm klar wurde, dass sich sein Bruder bereits seines Pelzes entledigt hatte und errötete, als Lars ihm nun auffordernd zunickte.  
Anders wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte und alleine die Vorstellung war schrecklich für ihn. Er starrte nervös auf das goldene Fell, dessen hellere Nuance ihn von seinem Zwilling unterschied und deren Helligkeit ihm im trüben Zwielicht seiner Welt keinen Schutz zu verleihen wusste. Anders atmete noch einmal tief durch und schloss die Augen, während seine Finger über das seidenweiche Fell strichen. Das robbenähnliche Fell schien sich beinahe von alleine zu lösen und als der junge Selkie zögerlich die Augen öffnete, starrte er auf den unvertrauten Anblick von Beinen. Oberschenkel, die seltsam gebogenen Knie, Unterschenkel und schließlich Füße. Vorsichtig versuchte er mit seinen Gliedern vertraut zu werden, bewegte die Zehen, grub sie in den feinen, noch von der Sonne erwärmten Kies und genoss das seltsame Gefühl.  
Seine Finger, nun ohne die Schwimmhäute, betasteten seinen neuen Körper, fuhren durch sein Haar und Anders zuckte zusammen, als seine Finger dann erstmals die blasse Haut, die noch nie Sonne gesehen hatte, berührten. „Komm, Andi! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit … Bei Sonnenaufgang müssen wir wieder ins Meer zurück!“, Lars' Stimme ließ den jüngeren Zwilling aufsehen und er griff nach seinem kostbaren Fell. Schwankend, und das helle Fell beschützend gegen seine Brust gepresst haltend, versuchte Anders sich zu erheben. Seine ersten Schritte waren unsicher, aber seine Beine schienen genau zu wissen, wie 'Laufen' funktionierte. Schnell gewöhnte sich Anders an das neue Gefühl und trat unsicher an die Seite seines Zwillings, der neben einem kleinen Steinhaufen kniete.  
„Ah, Anders ...“, Lars grinste seinen Bruder an und schob einen der Steine zur Seite, um dort einen undefinierbaren Haufen von Stoffen freizulegen und Anders dann einige Teile entgegenzuhalten, „Nimm das …“ Anders schüttelte, das goldene Fell an sich gedrückt haltend, den Kopf, woraufhin Lars nur seufzte, „Komm schon … Du hast es versprochen ...“ „Ich ...“, Anders zögerte noch immer, widerstrebte es ihm doch, trotz Lars' Versicherungen, dass nichts geschehen würde, das kostbare Fell aus der Hand zu geben und beobachtete mit wachsender Nervosität, wie Lars sein eigenes, etwas dunkleres Fell unter den Steinen zu verbergen wusste, „Es ist alles gut ...“ Lars streckte seine Hand nun fordernd aus und strich hauchzart über das hell goldene, brüderliche Fell, woraufhin Anders, beinahe wie unter einem Phantomschmerz zusammenzuckte und sich seinem Zwilling ein weiteres Mal entzog. Mit einem warnenden Fauchen legte er das Fell widerwillig unter die Steine und trat denn zurück, um Lars die Steine zurücklegen zu lassen.  
Die Kleidung schien zwar beinahe einem menschlichen Fell gleich, fühlte sich aber dennoch seltsam an. Die Hosen, deren Stoff er über seine Beine zog, waren etwas zu groß und die winzigen Knöpfe -so nannte Lars die winzigen, runden Dinger- am Hemd schienen mehr als unpraktisch, aber am seltsamsten schienen ihm die komischen Dinger, die er nach kurzem Probieren und einen fragenden Blick auf Lars, der bereits angezogen war, an seine Füße zog.  
Sich immer wieder umdrehend, folgte Anders seinem Bruder schweren Herzens weg vom Strand. Er war so mit seinen Sorgen beschäftigt, dass ihm erst gar nicht auffiel, dass sie eine Siedlung … eine Stadt betraten. Selbst den ersten Menschen nahm er gar nicht wahr, erst als Lars ihm grinsend auf den Rücken schlug, schluckte Anders schwer und senkte den Blick. Menschen konnte sie nicht verletzen, solange ihre Felle versteckt waren … Waren sie aber doch auch gleichzeitig der Grund, warum die Felle überhaupt versteckt werden mussten. Außerdem liefen sie auf zwei Beinen und waren unfähig unter Wasser zu atmen … Sie hatten nur eine einzige Gestalt und im Vergleich mit einem Selkie waren sie … schwach.  
Anders versuchte sich das einzureden, war aber dennoch noch immer nicht wirklich gänzlich überzeugt. Sich neugierig umsehend, folgte Anders seinem zielsicheren Zwilling, der nun vor einem niedrigen Haus, über dessen Tür ein unlesbares Schild im sanften Sommerwind an knarrenden Ketten hin- und her schwang, stehen geblieben war. Lars winkte seinen Zwilling zu sich und Anders krauste die Nase, als er seinem Bruder nun ins, von flackernden Laternen erleuchtete, Innere folgte.  
Menschen über Menschen.  
Ihr Geruch war stechend.  
Nach Schweiß.  
Leder …  
Lars hingegen schien keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Gerüchen zu haben, der ältere Selkie schob sich durch die Menschenmenge und stoppte endlich an der hölzernen, von Getränkeresten klebrigen Bar, nur um sich dann zu seinem Bruder umzudrehen und zu flüstern, „Wir haben kein Geld … Die Menschen bezahlen damit … Wir müssen uns also einladen lassen ...“  
Lars fand schnell Anschluss, während Anders' Blick unruhig durch den überfüllten Raum wanderte. Stunden vergingen, die Laternen flackerten und ihr Licht erstarb langsam, tauchte die Taverne in tanzende, zuckende Schatten und verwandelte die Gesichter der Menschen in schreckliche, bedrohlich wirkende Fratzen. Lars war in der Menge verschwunden, aber Anders verharrte auch weiterhin an der Bar und wann immer der jüngere Zwilling angesprochen wurde, wich er zurück.

Der Morgen graute.  
Lars war verschwunden.

Die Sonne ging auf.  
Anders kehrte an den Strand zurück.  
Schob die Steine beiseite.  
Nur ein Fell.  
Helles Gold.  
Seins.

Lars war verschwunden.

Blieb verschwunden.  
Keine Nachricht erreichte sie.

Es gab nur eine Erklärung.  
Ein Mensch hatte das Fell gestohlen.  
Lars war verloren.  
Unsterblich an Land.  
Alleine.  
Für immer.


End file.
